fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Assasynia
Assasynia is a country in the Fantasia world. The Renessance Monarchy of Assasynia was founded 13th of August when a Doge Ezio Auditore unite all people of it lands.The Coutry takes place in South Centralia having a borders with Damacia,Evergreen.Maronesia and.It has 2 Capitals Fluenza and Procteggermi. The History Assasynia was created when Altair Auditore called for unity of all Illativians and Valvetians!He said that we al have same religion,same language and same culture and wee should I create a country.He called his country Assasynia as the country was full of Assasians.As the current territory was a part of Damacia.Assasians tried to free their land from Damacia!22nd July 2000 Ezio Auditore(1970-) inderpandant war called Procteggermi Revolution has started!Lots of Assasians fight to free they lands.Finally in 13th August 1 Assasynia grant independence.After Country decided to not make any wars with any country and try to make a friendship with all nations of Centralia! The Assassini Journey(15-65) The Assasynia is Anastacianity!The Assasinian people came from land called Illativiano!the land was desert and it didn't have supplies to livethen 1 saint decided to find better place to live.She took all Assasinians in the small botes called Umi and they floated until they found the land where is today Assasynia.The journey was dangerous.They needed to fight with lots of Sea creatures like Kraken,Holtain,Aquameduza etc... and it is written in a book called Assassini Journey..Anastacia died long the way but the Assasinian people were finaly in better place.She is now goddes for Assasinian people.Her body was burried by the guy named Marco Audiote and her place her in the city called Procteggermi(Proctection Barackade).He Proctected her body from all evil gods and there is a legend that she said once that she will one time return the favour to his famillly and that she is a reason that Asssynia won in Procteggermi Revolution. The Templar Era(65-2000) When Assasinians moved to Assasynia Region they started communicating with other Nations and to create their land.They started praying for Santa Anastacia and treating her as a god.They also had other gods.Every Other Nation represented 1 god.Maronesia represented god Maroz who was god of Friendsship and teamwork,Evegreen Everish who was god of Moon.Damas(Damacia) was god of War and Rulership.Pohunsko(Puhunskia) was god of pleasure and richness.Valvetin(Valvet Region) was represented as a god of Darkness.Kerwan(Kerwan) was god of the Sea.Santa Anastacia represented Sun,Perfection,Secrifice and she was their main god.Altair(1420-1480) was the rules who build almost all cities in Assasynia.He also unite Illativians and Valvetians into 1 nation called Assasynia!He Created Nocturne in 1432!He also created Auditore Dynasty and made a rule called Altairo Rule.In that rue it says the Auditore Familly will rule the Nation.Doge wil be the ruler of the nation.He will made decisions with other educated people!He then created a Parlaiment in 1428.The Lion and Angel Houses were Added in 1433!The 1st parlaiment wasn't in Fluenza and it was in Procteggermi.The Fluenza become capital in 1997 but the parlaiment moved there 200 years before in 1744! Fluenza City-State(1100-2000) The Fluenza city State was formed in 1100 by a Diplomat Anton Degucci.He lived in Fluenza.One day he though about inderpendence of his city.He asked his friend journalist to write in the news about his idea to make Fluenza inderpendent.All citizens heard about this and started a riot.Fastly and Damacia was weak that year,they decided to give them inderpendence so they don't riot and conquer all illativiano region!Their plan is to re-conquer the city later but suddenly they didn't realize Fluenza will fastly made a friendship of most of the state in Fantasia!As a trading center they made a trading pact to most of the states in Fantasia.The Fluenza had a great ships called Deguccini who can resist going thru the ocean.That gave them a huge power in the Fantasia and Damacian change of opinion!Fluenza joined in the Revolution to free the lands of Illitiviano in 2000.Fluenza always god a good relations with Doge's and their inderpendece never made them hating on each other!They biggest church Santa Maria de Fiore was build by Donatello Firenza in 1670 and finished by Rikko.Rikko also made a Escapenno Library.Daniel the Great created a Mermaid that showed Traders that they are close to Fluenza! The Procteggermi Revoluition(2000-2015) The Revolution Started in 22nd July 2000,in a City called Procteggermi.The people called Assasians uprise vs Damaciab rulership!They wanted to free all illativian land from Damacia and unite all Illativians in the country.In August 2000 They made a pact with City-State of Fluenza,Pohunskia,Maronesian territory,Evergreen and Kerwan to Attack the Damacian Army.The Biggest battle take place on 6th August 2002 Near Francescana!It was called Fiore Battle.In that battle Damacian army took the most demage!Other great battle are Curgesia(In Valvet Field),Siopinna(In a city of Santa Anastacia) and Noxus(In a capital of Damacia)!The War ended 6th April 2015 when Assasynia got Independence! The Religion The Assasynians religion is Anstacianity. The god is Santa Anastacia.She is always presented as a perfection,As she sacrifice herself to save milion of people she is potrayted as a goddess and as a savior!She was borned 6th April and that day Assasynians celebrate as Anasstosea(her birth).She died 31st October and that day is calebreted as Anastry(or her death and the day Assasynians come to Assasynia region).The churches are the places where people can talk with her and regret for their mistakes or to worship.Also the ruler of the church is always a man called Anex.The Main church is biggest church in Fantasia called Santa Anastacia de Firenze who was builded 31st August 1670!In Church on Anastry the holy water gest repleced while the Anthem(Assassins Call) is played at the biginning! The Politics The Country Renaissance Republic.That means that the ruler is Doge and he has all power in the country until he dies or gets kick off the throne!After the election between Sinblings starts(cousins and womans included).The one with most votes takes the throne!They are also Parlament in Fluenza where there are 2 Houses.Upper is called Lions House(Doge,his family and a leader Priest of Santa Anatacia de Firenze) and Lower is called Angel House(Traders and Politicians).Assasynia is also part of Centralian Union as Full member and Northern Easton Union as Observer!In September 2015 Assasynia joined the union ULAMA(With Lakadamia,Maronesia and Alkyria). The Geography Assasynia is located in South Centralia!Most of The Country is Lowlands.Edermo Lowland is in a center of the country!The Country has around 10 Islands.Biggest one is Pegloha in Dolleta Islands where the city of Dolleta takes place!The another island is Saint Altair next to Fluenza!The 2 Lakes(Valvieto and Prectirro).They are 3 rivers in Assasynia.Adamove River is a River that starts in 1 capital but ends in another.In Crystalfall Mountain it starts and it ends in The Coast of Fluenza.Most famous river is River Monteriverre where it is in Assasynian Journey!The River Ohado ends in Valvieto Lake! The Ethnic Groups & Languages The Most Ethnic group Illativians!They are 45% of the Nation population.After them are Valvetians(20%),Dominizers(10%),Pohunskians(8&),Damacians(7%),Everish(5%),Alkyrian(3%) and Kerwanesse(2%).The Official Languages are Illativiano Spoke by 75% of full population!Others are Maronesian,Pohunskian,Alkyrian,Chrystallian,Damacian and Kerwanesse!Also Letenju is ofc language but it isn't spoken at all except in churches!!! The Industry,Trade.Tourism,Production Assasynia has a really strong Industry.Famous Car brand called Altair are produced there!Also Candy,Clothing,Wood,Ship and Mine industry are also very improved.The Tourism is they main economy riser.Fluenza,Volla and Mona are most visited cities in the country maybe one of the most visited cities in the World!Beaches and Hotels in the country are approved a lot!Fluenza has a lot to offer!Santa Anastacia de Firenze(biggest church in a world) is only visited by a 5 milllon tourist last year!The Coast is nice and Statue of Angle gives a nice view when you take a trip by boat around the city.Assasynia has also 2 Festivals.In the October for Anastry(31st October),the carneval is held.The lots of Shops,Circus performers,street musicians and discounts(for boating and shops) are tourist best place to visit.The lots of colourfull clothes and masks makes this festival special and the fav festival in the world.Also between 24th and 31st August there is Santa Anastacia de Firenze day where people celebrate the construction of the famous church!X and Lion Arena has a lot of great concert during the year!The Production is improved also but not that much as Tourism.The biggest Company in Assasynia is Diamond Comp.(for Television,Phones,Tablets,Kitchen supplies,bathroom supplies).Also there is a Car Brand called Altair and Ship brands like Vellian,Cuxos,Hielle and Vierr etc...The Fashion industry is located Mostly in Mona(Vucci,Colcone,Diana etc..).The Fishery and Wheat gives a people of Assasynia a main food resource.Apple in Francescana have a nice Quality and a Tomato land in Valvet is also important to a country!The Currency is Ark. Capitals and Large Cities Assasynia has 420 cities.The Biggest ones are Fluenza,Volla and Nocturne!Others big ones can be found here(they are group by to biggest to smallest): Category:Countries